Current geological logging techniques have numerous limitations, especially when a reservoir is filled with a viscous fluid, such as an oil-based drilling fluid. Such fluids provide impediments to resistance and conductivity. As a result, the data obtained from such fluids are generally low in resolution and difficult to interpret. Thus, more effective methods and compositions are needed to interpret and analyze data obtained from various fluids, such as oil-based fluids.